Talk:Alcohol, Tobacco
Spencer just lost some votes. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Describe what would cause a loss of votes. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 19:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Telling many Everettis that it will now be more difficult to smoke a cigarette at the end of a long workday. That won't score you any points. Also telling the hundreds of convenience stores that they can no longer advertise one of their largest selling products. You are punching a multi-billion Dollar industry in the groin. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) That is kind of the point. The whole plan is to damage tobacco industry to the point that a) people don't smoke anymore, b) tobacco companies can no longer afford to add poisons and hazards into their products, c) kids don't want to start smoking, d)kids and others are not influenced to start smoking, e) eventually destroying tobacco industry to the point that products such as chewing tobacco and smoke-cigarettes are simply banned because no-one uses them, f) gaining massive tax revenue from tobacco scumbags to provide extra funding to healthcare to fix all the people who are sick and or dying or dead from use of tobacco products. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:02, April 3, 2012 (UTC) There won't be tobacco scumbags if the laws carry on like this; and in a realistic world, there won't be a President Spencer anymore. They'd want someone more liberal in terms of what people choose to smoke, where they choose to smoke it, and that they want their kids with them when they buy the smokes or smoke them. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:05, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :This is also one of the cons of not having a legislature. All the blame shifts directly to the Office of the President. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:10, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You know, Prohibition almost destroyed America. That's why it's the only constitutional amendment to be repealed. Crime skyrocketed, approval of the government floored, and people created an entire new industry around distilling and transporting illegal alcohol. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Tobacco isn't banned. People in Everett can easily walk into any store and buy a pack of cigarettes. The difference? They won't see any tobacco ads in the store or outside of the store unless it is an adults-only business, then maybe there will be tobacco ads everywhere indoors. As well the majority of cigarettes won't contain the nearly 3,000-4,000 chemical hazards industries insert in that shit which is what causes everyone who smokes to end up dying of horrifying and painful cancers or other illness. The tobacco scum will obviously raise their prices because of this so an average pack of cigarettes may cost $15 or more a pack. Smoke-less cigarettes and those electronic cigarettes are not regulated nearly as much. That's because one can get their nicotine fix and not inhale a single drop of hazardous chemical or smoke. The future of Everetti tobacco industry will end up with mostly electronic cigarettes, which will cost far less expensive and far more healthy. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) From what I hear from smokers is that electronic cigarettes don't give them that wanted effect. I am just saying that I see approval ratings going down. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:22, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Alot of the electronic cigarettes are designed like the nicotine gums and patches which are all generally quit smoking aides. Tobacco products in the next few years in Everett will start switching to similar smokeless and electronic tobacco products which provide the same nicotine fixes and effects on users as a cigarette would while being nearly 100% harmless except if you count nicotine addiction a harm, which I do, but, like alcohol, it's your choice to want to drown out your troubles with substances. But it is not your right to infect everyone else around you with that second hand fallout that infests other people's clothing, poisons their lungs, stinks up public restaurants and businesses and damages young children's development and health. Smokeless/electronic is the way of the future, my son. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:27, April 3, 2012 (UTC) It may be, but I see millions of unhappy smokers staring at that "petition to reelect the President" card. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:33, April 3, 2012 (UTC)